Retriever
Summary Retrievers are the "gopher" units of any demonic fiefdom. Whenever a powerful lord or commander desires to search out lost artifacts, runaway slaves, or unruly underlings, the Retriever is sent out to find them and return them through any means possible. Most scholars can agree that the Retriever is built to mimic the structural design of the Bebilith, though the reason is unknown. Since they are constructs that are easily accessible to most demonic leaders, the Retrievers are also regularly entrusted with tasks that cannot be given to the demon's kin, for their ugly kind are not reliable. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''Retriever '''Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Mechanical Demons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (Mid), Enhanced Senses, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Clairvoyance via Find Target, Energy Projection via Eye Rays, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification via Eye Rays, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Vastly superior to casters capable of using freezing sphere) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can battle beings capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over four metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Infinite, is a robot forged from abstract ideal and requires no fuel sources, rest, or air Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, considered an extremely competent military strategist and warrior, maintains an intelligence score much higher than those of normal humans and ranks casually above them Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Robots Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons